Bethany Jackson and the lightning theif
by latrinell79
Summary: Bethany Jackson has always been a troubled kid but being acuced of stealing is a bit much she will go though everything to get her mom back prove her innocents. (I suck at summaries just read it its good trust me)


DISCLAIMER / I don't one pjo rick roidain does.

PROUGLE

Beth sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. This was the only time she could think straight. She knew she should be heading back to her house soon before night falls, New York is not a place you want to be at at night. The local thugs and druggies pretty much own the night if you walk on their turf they wouldn't hesitate to shoot you down. Even knowing that she couldn't move from this spot she keep looking at the ocean. She could never understand why she could think better at the ocean. She soon decied,as the sun soon was about to set that she should head she started to head home but something shiny caught her eye. She knew she should leave it but something inside of her keep screaming at her to check it out. It must of Been her AdHd that kicked in because next thing you know in her hand was a silver brooch. It was very pretty she knew she shouldn't keep it but she couldn't resist. She wiped the sand off of it before she stuck it in her hair. She grabbed her skateboard and rode it home.

When she got to her apartment building she could already smell smoke. Gab must be having another poker party she thought. As long as she could remember she always hated Gab, he was old and fat and smelled like the docks. He never worked a day in his life, but always seems to find cash laying around probable from my mother bank account. I could never understand why she put up with his bull shit. Mom married the dush when she was 6 yrs old she already knew he wasn't her dad and her mother use to tell her stories of her dad. She said her was lost at sea when i was small. I didn't want to bust her bubble and tell her he just left us not even a losie child support check. I knew my mom still loves my real dad because we always go back to that special beach where they meet. I opened the door to the apartment only to be welcome bye the smell of beer. 'hey i'm home where's mom" 'is there a reason you decided to interrupt my poker game you little bitch" gab sneered at me "Where mom ass hole' I sneered right back. I take crap from no one. " You ungrateful bitch first you interrupt my poker game and know you disrespect me in my home remember who pays the bill bitch". "A number 1 asshole you don't pay shit you sit on your lazy ass all day you don't even have a job mom does everything A number 2 you don't deserve respect you pig." 'You have some nerve." "Cut the bullshit Gab where mom." "The store' I walked off before he could say anything else. I went to my room and climbed into bed little did i know everything was about to change.

{DREAM}

"Zeus" "Poseidon" "It's been many years" "Indeed what do you see?" "Thunderclouds." "Correct and With no lightning, brother i know u Stolen it" "How dare u i have stolen nothing brother" "That is hard to believe when u have a demi child' "You thought i didn't know about this brother then you have been highly mistaking." "If you lay a hand on my baby girl i will send you to tartarus to rot with father." "you dare threaten the king" "No not threaten promise" " Poseidon i want what is rightfully mine returned back bye the summer solstice and if returned i might just let her live." If you dare lay a hand on her head u will have the fight of your life.

{ROOM}

What was that who were they and who was that man he looked really formular. Whats going on what's the winter solstice what was stolen. that was a weird dream "Beth" "Mom is that u" "Yes sweetie" " I just wanted to tell you that i love u baby before i send you off to that new school honey this academy will be good for u." "Mom i will never fit in their im to different." "Bethany maria persephone jackson are you really giving up already i taught you better you never know until you try.

"Okay ill try but for u."

{Present day}

Thats how I ended up in hell aka known as the academy of Nancy. I did it for my mothers well being and every since that dream i haven't been able to sleep good for the past couple of month. After i started going to nancy the dreams seem to stop until that day school field trip. I was sitting on the bus next to friend grover every since he moved here we have been friends. Grov was small and crippled he was usually ignored by all the guys and bullied by Nancy and her group of bitchy friends. If it wasn't for me he would be bullied every day. Right now Nancy was making her way over to use. "Nancy" i said in a bitchy tone "O look its poor girl and her boyfriend retardo". All her Friend started to laugh at us and point. I started to get up. "NO grov started to scream shes not worth your time." "I don't like the way she talks to use let me teach her a lesson." "Beth you're already on probation." "Okay You're right i guess." Right at that moment our teacher Mr.B came on the bus Mr.B is my favorite teacher his class is the only one i don't sleep in. We started to leave the buss. We started to enter the museum our group went to the Greek section "Can anyone tell me what this is. "A boring field trip" whispered Nancy her friends giggled in response CAN YOU SHUT UP! It came out louder than I meant "Yes " I hate it when teachers do this even if they are cool teachers "kronos eating his kids the gods kronos was king of the gods." "Gods?"Mr b said with questionable look Titans I mean. "and why did he do t"He didn't want to be overthrown by his kids like he did his father". "So his wife got tired of him eating her kids so she I'd baby Zeus and when he got older he got his sibling out daughter and kicked some ass and the gods won".

" Correct miss Jackson" "like we are gonna use this in real life whispered Nancy." but Mr. b heard her any ways

"Yes Miss Blofit" " Busted grov whispered to me"

We started laughing because Nancy face was as red her hair. "Nice one" Grov whispered Yeah...I was cut off by Mr.b Miss. Jackson why don't you help miss Blofit out and tell use why this is important. "I... "This should be good" said Nancy ." "Nancy be stop being mean" said grov " Shut up cripple just go and die somewhere no one wants u here you're such a retarded screw up. "Grov started to cry and ran out the museum to the steps where we are going to have lunch. Mr.b didn't hear Nancy so she got off the hook I was so pissed of I started to rub my mom's prized necklace she gave me it is a mermaid my dad Gave it to her. She gave it to me. I I keep it on me at all time's , because I promised my on I would never take it off.

"Wow your not as poor as we all think" Nancy said as she snatched my necklace off .That's it I was ready to kill. I lunged at Nancy I don't know what happen next I blacked out a little and I could hear the sound of a wave in my ear. "The water its like it grabbed her." people started to whispered . "Its like it grabbed her" "Percy she pushed me" screamed Nancy."Now honey come with me" said Mrs Dodd with a british accent "No it was me "said grov "Nice try miss Underwood I saw it was Miss. Jackson. I didn't understand why grov was trying to cover for me she was terrified by Mrs. Dodd " It's cool thanks anyways."Come along " She lead me deep in the museum. Where did miss Dodd go I'm sure she was right in front of me but now she's was all the way up there .I thought my brain was playing tricks on me and ... Confess and there will be mercy. I didn't know what she was talking about I guess she was talking about my illegal starch of makeup and candy of out in my home room or that I didn't,do my report on Anna frank and copied off of Wikipedia . Times up then she lunged at me I don't know how I'd did it but I took of my hair pin and touched the star and it turned into a sword it hit her and she turned into dust. What the hell just happen. I walked back to the group. I hope" Mrs. k whipped your ass "hissed Nancy "who ?" "Mrs. k you idiot." "Ohh yeah" I said trying not to look like I'm crazy. I walked over to grov. "You know who is right" "I...he hesitated who?" I knew she was lying Grover is a horrible liar. "I don't know what youre talking about" " grov you're a horrible liar lucky 4 grover Mr.B called us to the bus before i could question night I heard grov sneak out the room so I followed him."but she saw her sir" "Let her enjoy her ignorance grov we still need them to mature more" "but what about the dead line " I inched closer. 'The deadline is not your concern for now let the child enjoy there ignore for now." "but sir she say her... what was that i hadn't notice ,but my hair pin had fell so i grabbed it and made a quick get away hiding in one of the classrooms so i don't get caught.I didn't know how grov heard that because i didn't notice it until she said something weird.

i made my way back to my dorm as quickly as i could. what grov had said early still bothered me though but i didn't have time to worry about that i have a 6 hour latin test plus i'm dexlexic yah me! Do note the sarcasm ( can't wait for the 6 hours of torture).

**(OLD PEOPLE R WEIRD)**

Okay you know how you and your best friend do everything together right. Grov was taking it to the max its like having your bestfriend as your own personally stocker. Wherever i went it seemed i was being watched not just her Mr. B to always asking me questions like where did you go and stuff. That girl starting to make me worry about her she may be one of my best friends ,but we both met grov she can't lie to save her life much less keep a secret.

Today was the day i would say goodbye to this hell hole. I won't lie i wasn't too excited to go home i would miss my besties like crazy. This school may be a pain in the ass but i would deal with it every day then live with that prick my mom calls a husband. He's always gambling,smoking and drinking he's a total pain. As i made my way to the bus with grov i spotted something 3 old ladies selling promategrantes.

That was my favorite fruit i was about to go over there and buy some. "percy what are you doing" I going to buy me some fruits" she looked over there and i swear all the color in her face drained she looked like she just had a heart attack. "No lets go" she said trying to pull me on the bus. I finally gave up and let her drag me on the bus "Grov do you think those old ladies were looking at me ?"

Gov looked out the window on the bus and I swear she look like a vampire because her skin was as pale as snow now. She started mumble about "something Stolen and why always 6 grade". "Percy promise me when we get to the bus station that you will let me walk you home ." That was it I was tired of grov act ting all suspicious and following me and shit it time for her to come clean. "Gov what's the deadline?" " its...ahh " "What were you and Mr.b talking about on the the night before our 6 hour Latin test?" "How much did you hear ?" "The whole entire thing now spill ." "Percy I'll explain later " " Just promise me okay ." "okay."

I still couldn't, shake the feeling that grov wasn't, telling me something .As we were about to ride down the road I swear I saw those 3 old ladies still staring one of them pulled out a baby blue string and cut it. I swear I could feel electrics run through my body grov say what I was looking at and almost fainted. I swear old people are weird because they kept on staring even when we rode down the road. I swear It was something about her eyes that scream ancient grove kept looking at me like a dead man walking or dead girl in my case.


End file.
